<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Useless Gays (Affectionate) by Enbies_Committing_Felonies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718019">Useless Gays (Affectionate)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbies_Committing_Felonies/pseuds/Enbies_Committing_Felonies'>Enbies_Committing_Felonies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, F/F, FedEx, Flour fight, Fluff, I don't have any idea how ao3 works, I just remembered that I made Linh's nickname for Biana 'bee' and I have such a big fucking brain, M/M, biana is a refined lesbian, i love them your honour, linhiana, there is swearing?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:53:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbies_Committing_Felonies/pseuds/Enbies_Committing_Felonies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Linh and Biana are all set for a calm evening of reading, but with Fitz and Dex around, things don't stay peaceful for long.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dex Dizznee/Fitz Vacker, Linh Song/Biana Vacker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Useless Gays (Affectionate)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The book Linh and Biana are reading is "They Both Die at the End" by Adam Silvera and it's really fucking good.  Enjoy :3<br/>(that is a threat)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“People have their time stamps on how long you should know someone before earning the right to say it, but I wouldn’t like to you no matter how little time we have. People waste time and wait for the right moment and we don’t have that luxury. If we had our entire lives ahead of us I bet you’d get tired of me telling you how much I love you because I’m positive that’s the path we were heading on. But because we’re about to die, I want to say it as many times as I want–I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you“</p>
<p>Linh’s voice was soft as she read, Biana’s fingers gently combing through her hair and making her sleepy.</p>
<p>“Linh?” Biana interrupted.</p>
<p>“Yeah Bee?” Linh gave a contented sigh as Biana ran her fingers through her hair again in an exceptionally comforting way.</p>
<p>Biana paused, “I was wondering,” She began, “I was wondering if this was going to be a sad book? The title isn’t very comforting.” Her hands started moving again.</p>
<p>“Oh, it’s tragic. Really sad, and I sob every time I read it, but the beauty is worth the pain.”</p>
<p>“Hm.” Biana continued threading her fingers through Linh’s hair, and Linh considered whether or not to stop reading and just let Biana’s gentle fingers lull her to sleep. Then again, the couch they were on would leave her with a terrible crick in her neck.</p>
<p>She raised the book and was about to start reading again when-</p>
<p>“YOU LITTLE FUCK!!”</p>
<p>A door slammed somewhere in the house, and Linh realized it had been Fitz who yelled. She craned her neck around to raise an eyebrow at Biana, who just shrugged.</p>
<p>“He was having Dex over??” She offered. Linh shrugged back.</p>
<p>Another door slammed and this time the two girls could make out scuffling and slight shrieking. The noise grew closer.</p>
<p>“SAY that again!!! SAY IT AGAIN DEX, I DARE YOU.” Another shriek of panicked laughter.</p>
<p>“I SAID, YOUR CUPCAKES AREN’T EVEN THAT GOOD.” Dex’s voice was strained and high, and at the end there was a slight ‘oomph’ sound.</p>
<p>“RUDE.” Fitz shrieked, offended.</p>
<p>Then the door to the living room burst open and the two girls startled as Dex rushed in, closely pursued by his boyfriend, a bag of flour in his hand. Dex ducked behind the couch, as Fitz grabbed a handful of the flour, smiling menacingly.</p>
<p>“Fitz,” Biana warned, “If you fucking even think about throwing that flour where it might hit us, I will ensure that you regret ever having learned how to bake.”</p>
<p>Fitz stepped back, but kept his eyes trained on Dex.</p>
<p>“He said my cupcakes weren’t even that good,” Fitz whined, petulant but not making a move to throw his handful. Biana rolled her eyes, not deigning to answer as she pressed a kiss to the top of Linh’s head.</p>
<p>“Useless gays,” Biana laughed.</p>
<p>“Uncaring lesbians,” Fitz retorted. Dex saw his chance and took it, making a break for the door. Fitz took off after him.</p>
<p>Giggling, Linh smiled at Biana, who grinned back.</p>
<p>“Where were we?” Linh asked. “Ah yes-”</p>
<p>The sun sank a little lower, and Linh’s soft voice once again filled the room.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ayy!! So this is the first fic I've posted to ao3 and I'm still figuring things out so...<br/>anyway!! If you wanna check out my tumblr I'm enbies-and-felonies :)<br/>please comment if you enjoyed it!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>